


Crafting Table x Furnace (Gone Wrong, Gone Sexual, 18+)

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Background georgenotfound/sapnap, Crack, Crack Taken Seriously, M/M, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, blowjob, ihavesomanyregrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “hNG” Crafting Table let out a small cry as Furnace trapped him between the wall and Furnace's chest. “F-Furnace-sama, we can’t, n-not here”—I know im late to the party but I couldn’t not. I have so many regrets. Was originally crack then I started getting into it.
Relationships: Crafting table/furnace, Georgenotfound/Sapnap
Comments: 19
Kudos: 74





	Crafting Table x Furnace (Gone Wrong, Gone Sexual, 18+)

“hNG” Crafting Table let out a small cry as Furnace trapped him between the wall and Furnace's chest. “F-Furnace-sama, we can’t, n-not here” Crafting Table flushed, the tips of his ears turning red.

Furnace lovingly stroked Crafting Table’s cheek and Crafting Table leaned into the warm calloused hand.

“You’re so cute babygirl” Furnace smirked “who's gonna stop us?”

Suddenly, Furnace started nibbling along Crafting Table’s neck.

“hNgg no Furnace-sama! We’re in the community house someone will see us” Crafting Table cried as his neck was peppered with kisses and bites by Furnaces hot mouth. 

“Maybe” Furnace stopped his biting attack with a smile “but I know you like that” 

Suddenly, Furnace dropped his hand and grasped the growing tent in Crafting Table's pants.

Crafting turned bright red “f-Furnace-SAMA!”

“Hmmm?” Furnace hummed nonchalantly, rubbing circles around the clothed dick. 

“HNNGG” Crafting Table cried as Furnace undid Crafting Table’s pants and dropped to his knees

“Baby your so hard” Furnace chuckled as he gently grasped Crafting Table’s hardened dick in his hands.

“AhHAH Furnace-sama” Crafting Table covered his face with his hands as Furnace languidly licked his member. Furnaced teased the head with his hot tongue. 

“You’re so beautiful” Furnace said and then enveloped Crafting Table’s in the burning heat that was his mouth. His tongue explored the shaft trying to taste everything. Crafting Table could barely stand it felt so good. His legs trembled in pleasure.

“Furnace-saMA” Crafting Table gasped and grabbed Furnaces coal dark hair thrusting himself deeper into the warm heat. 

Suddenly, Crafting Table let out a shriek and released Furnaces hair. One of Furnaces hands has sneaked behind Crafting Table and a single finger entered Crafting Table’s ass.

“Furnace-SamA! W-what are you doing!” Crafting Table moaned as he pushed himself against the digit. Furnace smiled with his eyes Crafting Table’s dick still in his mouth. Furnace entered a second digit and gave a hard suck to Crafting Table’s dick. 

“Furnace-SAMA STOP!” Crafting Table wailed, throwing his head against the wall in pleasure. 

Furnace released Crafting Table’s dick with a pop and took his fingers out of his ass.

“W-what are you do Furnace-sama?” Crafting Table couldn’t help but wail at the loss.

“Crafting Table-chan if you really don’t like it I’ll stop” Furnace got up from his knees “I’m sure enchanting table-chan would like to have some fun” 

“N-no wait!” Crafting Table let out a small shriek and lunged for Furnace's hand as he hastily tried to pull up his pants “P-please don’t go Furnace-Sama! I-I really like it” Crafting Table averted his eyes and blushed.

“Really?” Furnace smirked. “If you really want me to stay beg”

Crafting Table’s’ eyes widened. 

“P-please stay Furnace-sama?”

“Hmm” Furnace glanced at Crafting Table “you can do better”

“P-please Furnace-Sama you you can’t leave me like this!” Crafting Table squirmed motioning helplessly to his hardened dick.

“Try again” Furnace turned.

“Please please Furnace I need you!” Crafting Table said desperately.

“I’m going to find enchanting table” Furnace started heading for the door.

“Please Furnace-sama, I i can’t live without your dick! I need it inside me right now!” Crafting Table said eyes closed face flushed. 

Furnace turned around with a smirk “That’s all you had to say. Now prove you mean it. Take off your clothes babygirl” 

Furnace smiled as Crafting Table hastily removed his shirt and pants carelessly tossing them aside. Furnace gazed at Crafting Table’s light tan skin, small taut body and hard dick. He was beautiful. He was his. 

“F-Furnace-sama?” Crafting Table squirmed bashfully under Furnaces fierce gaze “what are you doing?”

“Admiring you babygirl. You’re beautiful” Furnace purred in his smooth deep voice.

Furnace pushed Crafting Table against the wall and into a passionate kiss. Furnace unbuckled his belt releasing his hard dick.

“F-Furnace-sama!” Crafting Table broke the kiss feeling Furnace’s hard dick hit his own. Crafting Table gazed down and gasped “You’re, you’re so big!” 

“Yes” Furnace smile “and I’m going to be so big inside of you”

Furnace put three fingers into Crafting Table’s mouth. “Suck” he commanded.

Crafting Table obliged closing his eyes and taking the fingers deep into his mouth. He licked them all over coating them in spit. Furnace removed his fingers with a pop and Crafting Table chased them with his mouth.

Furnace entered his spit slicked fingers into Crafting Table’s ass. Crafting Table pushed himself against the digit whimpered as Furnace slowly stretched him. 

“W-wait! I can’t handle all of you with just spit!” Crafting Table gasped in realization.

“You got anything better?” Furnace hummed

“Y-yeah” Crafting Table bashfully pulled out a magma cream. 

“Oh” Furnace smirked taking the magma cream and lathering his dick “you naughty naughty boy. So bad just for me.” 

Crafting Table flushed helplessly “I-I’m not!”

“Who else would have magma cream but a naughty boy?”

“S-someone left it in my crafting slot!” Crafting Table stammer indignantly.

“Are you saying you’re a good boy then? Good boys wouldn’t be fucking out in the open” Furnace purred. 

As Crafting Table tried to stammer out a response, Furnace removed his fingers from Crafting Table’s asshole before swiftly lifting Crafting Table’s leg and slowly started pushing in.

“HNNGGG” Crafting Table cried forgetting what he was about to say as he desperately grasped Furnace’s shirt trying not to fall. 

Furnace thrust slowly into Crafting Table’s hot heat.

“S-o b-big!” Crafting Table whimpered. Even with the stretching, even with the magma cream it was almost too much for him to handle. 

“Shhh ahh baby you can take it” Furnace whispered in Crafting Table’s ear. Inch by inch he entered the whimpering Crafting Table’s tight heat.

“aHAH!” Crafting Table let out a gasp as Furnace finally bottomed out. “S-o full”

Furnace waited, allowing Crafting Table to adjust his member. Crafting Table was breathing heavily.

“Oh Crafting Table-chan, leaking so much and I haven’t even started thrusting” Furnace said with a smirk as he looked at Crafting Table’s member dripping with precum. He squeezed it slightly and Crafting Table’s let out a small cry much to Furnace’s delight.

“S-stop it Furnace-sama I’ll be ready in a second” Crafting Table tried to relax his ass and get used to the large member. It filled him so good but he still needed time to adjust.

Furnace suddenly thrust earning a scream from Crafting Table.

“I’m sorry babygirl but I can’t wait!”

Furnace started quickly thrusting into Crafting Table’s tight heat. Crafting Table moaned and clawed at Furnaces back as the thick member hit the deepest parts of him.

“Ah-ah Furnace-same!” Crafting table threw his head against the wall as Furnaces-sama thrust deeply hitting Crafting Tables prostate. 

Furnace smiled, he’d found it. Again and again Furnace hammered into Crafting Table, each time hitting his prostate. 

“S-slow DoWN!” Crafting Table screamed in pleasure. It was so good but it was so fast and he felt himself drawing close. Just a few more. 

Furnace slowed to a glacial pace. Languidly thrusting into Crafting Table. Furnace still hit his prostate each time but it was no longer enough for Crafting Table. He was so close he needed it fast and hard.

“NoOo! Faster!” Crafting Table moaned.

Furnace grunted “Such a brat always unhappy at what I give you even when I do what you ask.”

“Please Furnace-sama I’m sorry I was wrong need it!” Crafting Table whined.

Furnace smiled and once again hammered away at Crafting Table’s ass. It felt so good. So tight and so hot. As if Crafting Table was made for him. Furnace couldnt ask for anything more.

Crafting Table squirmed and moaned. Yes, yes, yes! Furnace had granted his plea! His toes curling in pleasure as Furnaces dick repeatedthe deepest parts of him “I’m CLOSE”

“Me too.” Furnace grunted as he felt the pressure building.

“HNNNNGGGGGG!” Crafting Table came with a scream, his legs shook, his eyes rolled back in his head and he squeezed tightly around Furnaces dick. His cum squirted out decorating his stomach and spattering against Furnaces dark shirt.

Furnace continued thrusting into his lover, loving the tightness as it spasmed around him as Crafting Table came. 

“Hnnngg!” Furnace cried as he filled Crafting Table with his cum. 

Furnace slowly lowered his spent lover to the floor. Crafting Table looked so beautiful, light brown hair in disarray, hickeys along his neck, and eyes dazed with a fucked out and used look.

Furnace removed his dick from Crafting Table’s ass and Crafting Table moaned softly at the loss. Furnace intently watched his cum drip out of Crafting Table. He sat next to his spent lover against the wall and gave him a soft kiss on his head.

“That was amazing Furnace-sama” Crafting Table said softly voice hoarse from moaning.

“I know” Furnace said cockily and Crafting Table laughed.

“C-could we do it again?” Crafting Table said bashfully.

“Of course babygirl” Furnace smiled softly.

“What the fuck” 

Furnace and Crafting Table turned in alarm.

Sapnap, George and Dream stared at them through the door. Sapnap looked on in horror, George gazed on dead inside, and dream underwent the 5 stages of grief.

The community house was silent.

“You’re ALIVE?” George said shocked.

“WE FUCKED ON YOU” sapnap shouted in horror.

“Yes” Furnace said with a cocky smile as Crafting Table tried desperately to recover his clothes. “You’re the ones who taught me everything I know.”

Suddenly a booming voice from the sky echoed achievement unlocked: teach the Furnace how to fuck!

Dream wheezed.


End file.
